


air, water, shelter, food, and peanut butter. the necessities in life.

by avivivia (orphan_account)



Series: lovers of food (pjo and hoo) [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, But whatever, F/M, How Do I Tag, It's essential for life, Peanut Butter, This Is STUPID, or at least for Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/avivivia
Summary: Jason loves his peanut butter
Relationships: Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Series: lovers of food (pjo and hoo) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963597
Kudos: 9





	air, water, shelter, food, and peanut butter. the necessities in life.

Piper knew Jason had a problem when he bough a cradle for his peanut butter. So she called everybody, banned Jason from all peanut butter carrying stores, and deactivated his credit card. 

Piper didn’t get it. Jason needed his peanut butter. It was essential to life. Food, water, shelter, air, and Peanut Butter. Duh. 

So when Jason saw that he was almost out of peanut butter, (he only had 3 jars left), he exploded. 

“PIPER! HAVE YOU SEEN MY PEANUT BUTTER?!”, Jason asked frantically. He swear he had 14 jars yesterday.

Piper walked to the room Jason was in. “Jason. It’s not healthy to only have fricking peanut butter as your food.”

“But have you seen it!?”, Jason asked. 

Piper rolled her eyes. “Yes, I have. And I’m the one who took it, and I deactivated your credit card and I told everyone not to give you any, but on the bright side, I made lunch.”

“Piper… how could you do this to me! I trusted you… and you stabbed me in the back like this! No, this is too much… I must call my bro Percy!”, Jason said dramatically, taking out his phone and dialed Annabeth’s number. 

“Why are you calling Annabeth? And come on!””, Piper said, tugging Jasons arm. 

“Because Percy doesn’t have a phone, and they would NEVER betray me...unlike you. My bro Percy would never-”

“Sorry, Jase, but I can’t give you any peanut butter.”, Jason heard come out of his phone, from Percy. 

“asidkjgneognuwru9 WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!”, Jason sputtered indignantly. 

“Woah bro. Talk about keyboard salami in real life. Chill. Go with the flow. And besides, eating all of that can’t be healthy wait no Jase-bro don’t hang up-”

Jason hung up. 

“Honestly… I can’t believe that you did this to me.”, Jason said. 

Suddenly, Nico shadow-traveled in. “Hey Jason.” 

“NEEKS!”

Piper walked away, not wanting to see a angry Nico, besides, she had made ramen for herself, and a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich for Jason. He could have had peanut butter. 

  
  


“Jase, what did I say about calling me Neeks?”, Nico asked, deadly calm. 

“Not...to do it?”, He asked, confused. 

Nico facepalmed. Was he really this stupid without peanut butter? 

“Whatever, Jace. Here, take this peanut butter-”

Piper ran through the hallways and to the room. 

“NAH-UH, DEATH BREATH. NOT TODAY.”, she yelled, and tried to kick Nico, who ducked. 

“NOOOO!”, Jason yelled. 

“So… I’ll be going now, Piper do you want me to return the peanut butter o the stor-”

“NOOO NICOLO DAVIDE DE AMORE NO”

"Yes please, Death Breath.”

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me how i can improve, hope you liked this! 
> 
> arreviderci,   
> nyx


End file.
